How I Loki'd Loki
by Penelope Sundrud
Summary: Alska has loved him all her life, but when he finally accepts that, he throws her away. Seeking revenge, Alska and his brother stir up a plan to get back and beat him at his own game. [A bit on the mature side, but nothing serious. Just warning.] (Loki X Reader/OC X Thor) Enjoy


Author Note:

So hi you guys! I dont usually put notes in the beginning but I felt this story need one. For all of you who don't know, the term "Loki'd" means - to have been tricked. Tom Hiddleston started saying that on MTVJust to clear things up...

I hope you enjoy!

Prologue: I loved him. Or atleast I thought I did. Atleast I used to. But he knew. He had used that to his advantage. He had said that he wanted me from the beginning. He told me I was the only one he could love, despite my low status. And I, infatuated, believed him. I allowed him to use me as his toy, giving him my heart, soul, and body, and for one night; we were together. But that was all. After he had his fun with me I was cast away as nothing but trash. He had told me that I had bored him, that he had already found a newer better toy to replace me. That was the night I realized. After he finished with me, I lay alone, naked on his bed, and I thought; there is no such thing as a happy ending. Someone will always get hurt and the other will get what they want. No compromises. No grey area. No ties. But that doesn't mean no rematches.

°•°•°•° -( )- °•°•°•°

Loki's bother stared me down across the table. We were sitting on the palace kitchen on a calm spring morning. "You're starting to worry me, Alska." Thor's eyebrows were knit together. We had been friends for as long as I could remember and the only other time he wore that expression was when I said midguardians ride inside metal beasts instead of on horses. "Why?" I asked him. "Am I doing something wrong?" "No. No, of course not. Its just, you don't seem yourself. You haven't for a while now." "Thor, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I looked away, trying to end the conversation. "Is it Loki?" Thor's question caught me off guard. "Wh- what?" I tried to keep a straight face. His could he know? Well, he knew that I had always loved his brother, but... Thor wasn't one to figure out things so quickly. "Did Loki hurt you? In any way?" Thor asked, still not letting it drop. "I don't want to talk about it..." I muttered, frowning. "Tell me Alska." His voice suddenly dangerous. "I do not enjoy seeing you this depressed. Let me help." I sighed dropping my head. "Ugh. _Fine._ But don't make fun of me." Thor nodded expectantly. I was really going to regret doing this... "So a month or so ago, I ran into Lo- _him _in the hall by his room and he stopped me, wanting to talk. So we did, then he said... he said - Augh! Thor, im not telling you! You'll think its silly!" I whined, laughing with embarrassment. The God managed a half smile. "I wont. Please continue." "Okay okay. Loki... he said he loved me." I said it quickly, causing Thor to think for a second. Then his eyes went wide. "Really? Alska, that's great!" He grinned, missing the point. "No Thor. Its not great." I said putting my hand on my forehead to shield my eyes. "He lied to me. It was just... just...- what do the miguardians call it...? A one-night-stand." Thor's smile faded. "My brother did that?" He said quietly. "He knew you loved him for a while... I don't understand why..." "Nor do I. But as I told you before, it doesn't matter. It happens to a lot of girls. Its not a big deal..." I reassured the God while wiping my eyes. "No. It is a big deal. He has hurt you greatly, and I wont allow it to go unpunished." Thor growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my chair. "Wait! Agh, stop! I had another idea in mind! Thor, _stop!_" I shouted tying to pull myself from him grip. Fortunately he listened and turned to face me, but his voice made it clear he was annoyed. "What is your idea Alska?" "I - I thought I could get back at him in another way than... well, getting angry like this. He would probably enjoy seeing you frustrated too..." I said carefully. Thor opened his mouth to object but I continued. " What if we were to mess with his head? Loki is a very childish person. If you give a five year old a toy, he will get bored and find something else to play with. But if he sees someone else playing with the first toy, he would want it back." The God stared at me blankly. He can really be quite thick sometimes. Then his eyebrows shot up and a grin spread across his face. Suddenly his laughter filled the halls. "Are you suggesting we play a prank on Loki?!" He managed to breathe out between laughs. "Alska that's genius!" I sighed. "So you'll help me?" My friend nodded. "Yes, I too think its time Loki had some of his own medecine." * * * * * ( ) * * * * *

Loki's POV: I was very frustrated with myself. Mostly because I acted like a character on one of those silly midguardian shows. I hated how in the story, a man in a suit had told so many women he loved them, then threw them away, and he was still loved. I hated how I actually believed that could happen in reality. And most of all, I hated how I treated Alska. She didn't deserve what I did to her. How I just threw her away, thinking shed come running back to me- shes not that stupid. I told her how I felt, how I _really _felt about her and that would have been good enough. We could still be together if I had ended it there. But I was greedy and thought it would be okay. And because of that, both of us are hurting. I wish that she would come see me. Even if shes angry and wants an apology. I would be willing to go way out of character and beg her to forgive me... but she has been avoiding me. Ever since that day ive looked around the castle for her. I'm starting to think shes moved or left. That would be terrible though. Not being able to talk to her was bad enough, but never seeing her again? I just had to be grateful that she wasn't with another man.

Author's note: So how was it? Yes its a bit short but its only an intro like chapter... Also, I know it was a bit choppy but thats kind of my style. I'm trying to fix it so... eh heh ... Reviews would be great! So would follows and favotites, but must of all I would like to know what you, yes _you, _think. Oh, if anyone can tell me what "silly midguardian show " Loki was talking about, you get a free oneshot of your choice! Oooh! Thank you guys so much for reading! Oh, and by the way, this is my first avengers fanfic so... yay! Alright, bye guys.


End file.
